


Dance For Me, Little Red

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BAMF Ocs, BAMF Stiles, BDSM, Because He's Cute, Bottom Karys(OC), Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Consensual Underage Sex, Counter Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Werewolves, Drunken Shenanigans, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Stiles, Hybrids Are Awesome, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I haven't done anything for this fandom in so long, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Penises, Polyamorous Relationships, Porn With Plot, Possessive Derek, Possible Slow burn, Praise Kink, Protective Derek, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Identity, Size Kink, Someone is a vigilante, Sorry Not Sorry, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, There be angst here, Top Derek, True Alpha Scott McCall, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Drinking, Wall Sex, Werewolf/Kitsune Hybrid, omg this gets worse as i continue to tag, possible future crossover with Supernatural, stiles gets what he wants, werewolf/vampire hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: There's some new arrivals in Beacon Hills:A pair of twin hybrids in desperate need of a pack.Stiles begs Derek to keep them and their world is flipped upside down.They fall for one of the twins-Craziness ensues-.....Can They Protect The Thing They Want Most?





	Dance For Me, Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is a Sugar Daddy for Stiles, he buys Stiles things all the time and never asks for anything in return, in this work Peter is good not evil.  
> ......
> 
> Intro to the OCs:  
> Karys Rune Allen  
> Age: 17  
> Height: 5'4  
> Hybrid: Werewolf/Kitsune  
> Sex: Male  
> Birth: 10/13  
> Haircolor: Red  
> Eyecolor: Blue  
> (he's a Ginger)  
> Born with a rare genetic anomaly he was born a hybrid, and he has a different father than his twin brother.  
> Has a distinctive scar over his left eye. Likes Stiles and Derek.
> 
> Nika Thomas Allen  
> Age: 17  
> Height: 5'6  
> Hybrid: Werewolf/Vampire  
> Sex: Male  
> Birth: 10/13  
> Haircolor: Black  
> Eyecolor: Green  
> Born a Hybrid, has the figure of a woman and breasts, not much of a dater. Quiet Type.

Stiles is driving to Derek's when a large animal runs across the road, he slams his breaks hard as he can and cuts the wheel to avoid it, and the side of the jeep still manages to hit it, he throws the jeep into park and gets out, going around to check the animal as a person, from the voice he assumes it's a girl comes running from the trees yelling in what he is sure is Romani, when he sees what it was his blood runs cold, a teen looking wolfed-out but fox-like with fox ears and a fox tail.

"Is my brother okay?!" the other teen asks, tears rolling down their face.

"I'm not sure, but I can get help, help me get him in the jeep" Stiles says in that smooth way when helping pack members, "You can explain what's going on on the way"

"Thank you" the teen helps get the boy into the jeep and gets in as well then Stiles gets in and puts it in drive, continuing to Derek's place.

"I'm Stiles...." Stiles says calmly.

"I'm Nika, we are twin brothers, this one and I, but different fathers.....his name is Karys....you know weres?" the boy, Nika said.

"Yes, what kind are you?"

"We're hybrids, born.....I'm a werewolf and vampire, my brother is a werewolf and kitsune....."

"What were you running from?"

"A monster....he wants my brother....Karys is valuable, among hunters his kind are.....special, they have magic, but far more powerful than my kind....."

"Why are they so valuable?"

"They're used for breeding...." the teen grimaces in disgust.

"Oh god....that's horrible..." Stiles feels his stomach churn.

"His kind are all born Omegas...and without a pack, we are screwed, our family disowned us when he went into his first heat last year....we were 16, been on the run since..."

"Where are you from? You have an accent, and I heard you speak another language"

"Romania...."

"Are you immigrants?"

"Yes, and we have dual citizenship, father was American"

"Good good......So you need a pack?"

"Yes"

"I can give you that...."

"why?"

"Because you're kids, not much younger than me, you need a home, a safe home.....

When he pulls up to the building he has Nika help him carry Karys inside and up to the loft, as he opens the doors he immediately yells for Derek.

"DEREK!! DEREK I NEED HELP I'VE GOT AN INJURED KID!!" 

Derek comes down the stairs somewhat wolfed-out and takes over helping get Karys to the table in front of the windows and turns on the the light, Stiles watches as the older male checks the teen over carefully.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Stiles asks quietly.

"He's been dosed with wolfsbane....broken ankle....minor concussion....and-" he exhales sharply, "he's in heat...."

"What happened?" Derek looks at his mate seriously, and goes to get rags and a bowl of warm water to wipe the teen down, and Stiles explains as they get his ruined clothes off, leaving his underwear on.

"I accidentally hit him while trying to avoid him when they came running out of the trees....they were being hunted...I want to keep them" Stiles explains, Derek texts Deaton for help.

"Stiles"

"They're just kids! Only 17, not much younger than me, they need a pack, a safe place to call home!" Stiles explains quickly, Derek sighs.

"Have you called Scott?"

"Not yet..."

"Call him first then I'll decide if they can stay here" he watches as Stiles calls Scott, explaining the full situation, he catches a few things at the end, specifically about the boy on the table, _Such a hard life, at such a young age....you need to be protected by a pack....._ he makes his decision then and when Stiles gets off the phone he looks at the younger male as he opens his mouth to speak Derek shushes him.

"They can stay, Deaton's on his way, this one will be out for a while, take that one to get some food, I can hear his stomach" Derek says smoothly, watching his mate nod and head to the kitchen area with Nika to get some food, Stiles hanging his hoodie up on the way.

As Nika and Stiles enter the kitchen Stiles looks at Nika, "What kind of food do you like?"

"Junk.....Italian...." he eyes Stiles curiously when the older male chuckles.

"You and Derbear will get along just fine then, he loves Italian, I like burgers and curly fries" Stiles smiles fondly as he relays this information.

"Karys likes burgers and fries too, and sweets, lots of sweets...." Nika says, looking around.

"I can make spaghetti if you want it..." Stiles offers.

Nika smiles slightly, "Sounds great......Oh um....Is Deaton a doctor?"

"Yeah, been helping our pack for years...."

"Are you and Derek mates?"

Stiles laughs, "Yeah, been about 3 years officially mated.....would it make you more comfortable to see the bite?" the teen nods awkwardly, then looks surprised when Stiles shows him a delicate looking bite scar on his shoulder.

"Are you human?"

"I'm a Spark, comes from my mom"

"Oh? What's your element?"

"Electricity....."

"That's rare..."

"Yeah.....So your brother...."

"Is a virgin....he hasn't even watched porn, though I'm fairly sure he reads Harry Potter fan-fiction...." at this Stiles laughs.

"Homigod! That's adorable"

"Yes, I suppose it is"

Stiles smiles at him before he goes around the kitchen getting what he needs for making spaghetti and puts on his flowery apron, "Have a seat at the table kiddo, I got this" he smiles at him again as he plugs his phone into the speakers on the counter and puts on his music, humming along as he works, dicing tomatoes when he hears the loft doors signalling Deaton's arrival and moments later he sighs as Derek wraps his arms around his waist and scents his neck, sighing happily after a moment or so.

"Hey Derbear"

"You were gone a long time today...."

"Sam was teaching me how to shoot a handgun..."

Derek snorts, "Good......"

Stiles laughs, "You're ridiculous, my lightening can take down anyone"

"Except Peter apparently, and Jackson....and Parrish"

"Darling, Jordan Parrish is a fucking Phoenix, of course it wouldn't effect him, he gets reborn in fire"

"You may actually have a point there.....you're making spaghetti?"

"Yeah, Junior here likes Italian, don't worry I'm making enough for two weres...."

"God I love you..." Derek says softly, resting his chin on Stiles' shoulder and soon moving to help him dice the tomatoes.

The water starts boiling in the pot and Stiles adds the noodles, chuckling as Derek kinda hovers over him like he tends to do when others are around, and he knows that when he does this, things in bed get really really kinky, he smirks and sways his hips to the music as he steps away from the stove to dance while the noodle cook, and Derek's eyes flash that piercing blue Stiles' feels his heart jump, _Oh yeah, tonight's gonna be AWESOME!_ he chuckles as his mate pulls him close with a low growl, he smiles up at him.

"Love you too~" he says with a laugh.

Derek smirks at him, his eyes going blue again, "I know, but you also love teasing me"

"Do I~? Or do you just think I do~?"

"there's a kid in here"

"not that much younger than me Der, he'll be fine if I just kiss you"

"Oh you little-" he growls low, slightly wolfing-out and Stiles giggles.

"God why are you so adorable?"

"shut up and check the food"

"Alright Sourwolf" Stiles does so and ends up having to drain the noodles because they are done, he gets out plates for the two weres, he'd already eaten before coming to Derek's he then portions out some spaghetti for both men and sets their plates on the table and hands them forks, leaving them to eat he hangs his apron back up and heads back to the main area seeing Deaton hovering over Karys, he's put a white shirt on the teen after having taken his vitals and was about to administer the antidote to the wolfs bane, Stiles closes his eyes and after a moment Deaton speaks.

"You can open your eyes now Stiles..."

He does, coming over to the table, "How long?"

"He probably won't wake until tomorrow afternoon, I've prepared medicine for him due to his condition and have included a few months worth of heat suppressants, are you and Derek sure about keeping him?"

"Yeah....and both the twins are joining the pack, so you'll likely see more of them.....they have different fathers"

"Rare.....you must protect this one at all costs though..."

"I've heard....they breed them..."

"That's.....not the only reason....they get forced into full form and skinned...."

Stiles pales, looking up at Deaton- horrified- at what he'd just heard.

"Their pelts hold magical properties that can disguise a human as a Wolf or a Kitsune...."

"Oh my god...." Stiles looks at the boy, his heart pulsing fast, he starts crying, "We can protect him, we will, he won't end up like them...Not like me either....god please let him not end up like me..." his resolve breaks and he sobs, holding his face in his hands, hiccuping and breathing hard remembering what the Nogitsune did, he doesn't even notice Derek quickly rushing to his side or that he was falling, only vaguely registering that Derek caught him and was holding him close while he cried, gently rocking him and running his fingers through his hair, and gently grasping his hand with his free hand, he knows he can't take this pain, this was emotional, mental, so he just comforts his mate, pushing all his love and a calm comforting feeling into the contact.

Nika watches the whole situation from the middle of the room, looking worried and terrified.

After about twenty minutes Stiles was calmed down, and Derek walks him up the stairs to lay down in their bed then comes back down, looking at Deaton.

"That one was bad...." Derek says lowly.

"It was....I'm sorry..."

"Not your fault...."

"I still feel responsibility to it because I didn't notice when that monster first got him...."

"So do I....he's my lover, I should have known first, should have seen the signs..."

"I have put together some medicines for the boy...and a few months worth of heat suppressants, when you run out I'll give you more, it'll be alot of work but....I believe in this pack, even if it has problems....I have faith in your little makeshift family"

"Thank you....for all the help" Derek says, letting Deaton pat his shoulder in a caring gesture, the man had really become almost like a second father to him.

"I hope the night gets better for you" Deaton says before he leaves and Derek carries the teen to one on the guest beds and tucks him into the blankets, then returns to where Nika is.

"There's a TV and we have cable and internet, just don't order anything without asking, bathroom is the door over there and we have two couches and the bed, but I assume you'll probably stay by your twin for now....I do advise you to tune out your heightened hearing, Stiles and I are mated......"

"Is he okay?"

"He will be......he had a panic attack, he has PTSD from an incident a few years back involving a Nogitsune...."

"Oh.....um, I'll just head to bed, I'm tired, we ran alot today...."

~~~~

"Goodnight kid" he ruffles the teen's hair and watches the teen go and climb into bed and curl around his brother protectively before heading up to his own bed, Stiles curled up on his side and Derek decides he needs to be cuddling him, he had gotten the younger man to get into some night clothes, a simple shirt and pajama pants, he smiles at him when the honey whiskey-eyed boy looks at him and moves to get his own night pants on and pulling off his shirt, smirking at the sound of Stiles inhaling sharply, 4 years of being together and he still gets excited when he sees Derek's body.

"Does my Baby like what he sees?"

Stiles blushes and Derek comes to sit next to him on the bed, reaching over to gently pet his hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better..." Stiles says softly, leaning into the touch, "I missed you today too..."

"I know Baby...." he then makes a startled sound when Stiles tackles him, and straddles him, "Stiles, we don't have to-"

"But I want to, when we make love, you always push so much love into the bond and it makes me feel really good, and happy Der....." he blushes abit and looks down at his mate, Derek smiles abit.

"I swear...." Derek pulls Stiles down for a soft, loving kiss.

To Be Continued....


End file.
